I N F I N I T O
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: "El ser humano tiene una existencia finita." "Pero desde entonces, contigo, me siento infinito." / /Menma x Charasuke x Menma / / Monólogo reflexivo no recomendado para personas sensibles. 2535 palabras.


Advertencia: Éste texto surgió de una tarde de depresión y trae en él el reflejo de lo que yo sentía. A pesar de que la he vivido, desconozco si esto podría afectar a alguien especialmente sensible al problema de la depresión, pero pienso que el mensaje final puede compensarlo en gran parte.

Sólo quiero decirles que nunca es bueno depender de alguien, pero nunca estaría mal aceptar una mano que nos ayude a salir del abismo.

O

Somos seres finitos, lo he sabido desde siempre.

Aún si por algún motivo, nuestra misma energía volviera a coincidir en un tiempo y espacio específicos, no seríamos los mismos. Nunca he sabido a dónde van las cosas que olvidamos, pero decididamente no nos acompañan a la otra vida, si es que la hay.

Somos seres finitos, tanto que nuestro propio planeta puede reírse en nuestra cara, a sabiendas de que para él, desapareceremos apenas unos momentos después. Y aquello, por alguna razón, me molesta como pocas cosas.

Tan es cierto que siempre lo he sabido, que me sumergí desde chico en una empecinada lucha contra la nada por vivir más que cualquiera. No podía hacerlo en tiempo, pero sí en experiencia. Sólo al mirar atrás puedo ser consciente de que nunca me detuve, que sacrifiqué todo cuanto estaba en mis manos por más de aquello que yo denominaba vivir; por sumergirme en una carrera contra el tiempo, aunque supiera que al llegar a la meta, perdería todo.

Por supuesto, nunca lo pensé así. Tan ocupado estaba en vivir que nunca me cuestioné los pensamientos que me llevaron a ese punto. Bien pude haberme tapado los oídos con cera durante años y no habría habido diferencia. Estoy seguro de que la frase "perderse en uno mismo", adquiere un nivel totalmente distinto cuando se refiere a mí.

Nunca volteaba atrás, tan sumergido como estaba en lo que había delante de mí. Como si tuviera súper-poderes; como si el hecho de prepararme para el golpe final fuera de algo tal que sería capaz de trascender, ir más allá, perdurar y ser eternidad. Como si yo, sobre todos los demás, tuviera ese derecho.

Casi cualquier cosa de la vida diaria parecía mundana a mi forma de verlo. Poco importante, nada a lo que poner atención. El piso bajo mis pies siempre parecía seguro, pero sólo hasta el día siguiente, porque siempre había otro paso esperando y el piso tras de mí se derrumbaba. Porque en mi cabeza, aquello tenía mucho sentido: nunca hay que detenerse.

Y tan concentrado estaba en "vivir", que no me di cuenta de que en algún momento dejé de hacerlo. La seguridad se transformó en paranoia y cada día brotaba en mí el miedo de que el sol se ocultara sin que hubiera ocurrido algo extraordinario. Empecé a temer por cada segundo que pasaba en mi reloj, en el que el aburrimiento se hiciera presente y no permitiera el paso de las cosas que valían la pena.

Comencé a cometer una cantidad insana de locuras, que a mis ojos eran la única forma de escapar a aquella vida rutinaria que me parecía lo más cercana a la muerte, a perder. Cada buen rato era motivo de celebración, sin importar cuantas secuelas negativas me provocara.

En algún momento, por alguna razón que sólo puedo relacionar con la añoranza, intenté recuperar aquello que había perdido; pero descubrí que todo lo que yo había dejado atrás, también se había ido. De todas formas, ¿por qué me esperaría? Yo había creído que no tendría motivo para recuperarlo alguna vez.

El ser humano es finito y posee además la imperiosa necesidad de aferrarse a algo, cualquier cosa. Ese algo le garantiza seguridad, estabilidad, un piso no ficticio sobre el qué colocar sus pies temblorosos. Una manera de apoyarse para dar el siguiente paso, para seguir por ese frustrante y varias veces accidentado camino que es la vida.

Y yo había perdido todo aquello a lo que podía aferrarme. Cuando lo entendí, no supe si estaba vivo o muerto.

Sólo entendía que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de respirar.

Y a la vez, de dejar de hacerlo.

" _¡Quién lo diría! Un gigante pacifista y honesto"_ , fue lo que te dije la primera vez que te vi. No, a la fecha no entiendo a qué me refería. Tal vez eras enorme en mi mente y yo un chico escuálido perdido en el mar. Tal vez otra cosa. Tal vez nada.

Mi segunda frase, fue que el concepto de "infinito" simplemente le iba muy grande al ser humano. Tus ojos brillaron de interés sólo un momento, antes de concluir, aparentemente, que yo no valía la pena lo suficiente como para que dejaras tu brandy sobre la barra y sostuvieras mi cabeza que amenazaba con rodar de mi cuello gracias al peso.

Te presentaste, pero no conseguí recordar tu nombre. La próxima vez que fui consciente, estaba desnudo en tu cama.

No te reproché nada, porque no era culpa tuya que yo estuviera empecinado en vivir y en dejar de hacerlo, y solucionar ambas cosas con acciones precipitadas. Descubrir que al borde de la muerte es cuando uno más vivo se siente, probablemente fue el sentimiento más peligroso que pude tener aquel día.

Porque cuando finalmente pude verte sin albohol de por medio, descubrí que ese borde eras tú.

Te veías tan muerto, Menma.

Y alguien que tiene miedo de perder una carrera inexistente con lo finito e infinito, simplemente no puede fingir que eso está bien. Curiosamente, mi primer deseo no fue apartarme, sino encontrar cualquier manera para sacarte de aquel estado donde parecías presa del vacío existencial al que siempre había temido.

Míranos ahora. ¿Realmente puedes recordar todas y cada una de las locuras que te impulsé a hacer? ¿Te percatas ahora de lo cerca que estuvimos tantas veces de aquello a lo que más temía?

Pero yo ya me sentía valiente, Menma; el simple hecho de estar al lado de alguien con una mirada tan apagada era suficiente. Te temía, y quería combatirte. Quería arrancar de ti aquello que me enloquecía, y ver lo que habías sido antes.

Dime, Menma, ¿qué habría pasado si yo hubiera dejado de insistir? ¿Qué habría sido del destino de cada uno si aquel día simplemente me hubiera marchado en la madrugada, dispuesto a olvidarte y olvidarme? Todos aquellos días de aventuras y dolores, de gritos y rencores, de besos amargos y caricias lánguidas, no hubieran existido.

Y dime, Menma, ¿qué nos habría pasado si esa parte de nosotros no hubiera muerto en ese tiempo? ¿Si nunca hubiéramos tenido la necesidad imperiosa de volver a respirar porque descubrimos que ya no lo estábamos haciendo?

Fue difícil, porque cada quien vivía su propio infierno de indecisiones y temores. Luché por revivirte y apenas me di cuenta de que tú me habías vuelto a la vida en realidad.

Me hiciste apreciar las cosas mundanas por el simple hecho de que son parte de lo que somos; porque quise llegar a ti a través de ellas. Somos humanos: finitos, predecibles, efímeros, confundidos. Y es ahí, Menma, donde realmente reside el significado de ser y ser finito, de existir por el simple hecho de hacerlo, porque es lo único que no sabemos hacer y que nunca tendremos tiempo suficiente para aprenderlo.

Me hiciste descubrir más del mundo alrededor de ti. No, no le devolviste el color a las cosas. En realidad, les diste el toque de gris necesario para supiera apreciarlas. Me diste tu mano fría, tu humor caprichoso, tus labios fríos y tu cuerpo tembloroso. Me lo diste porque no tenías otra cosa que darme, y me dejaste hacer de ti y te dejé hacer de mí porque era lo único que tenía para ti.

No fue decisión de un día, pero nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos encerrado en un círculo vicioso; del que podíamos salir si, simplemente, conseguíamos ahogar a ese demonio interior que nos hacía creer atrapados cuando nunca pudimos ser más libres.

Y tomaste mi mano, Menma.

Y entiende, que aunque parezca extraño, fue ese momento en el que verdaderamente sentí el despertar. Si eso es realmente un sentimiento terrenal, me arrepiento de no haberlo sabido antes.

Me jalaste de vuelta, a regañadientes porque creíste que lo único que podías hacer como buena acción era liberarme de la prisión en que me había encerrado contigo. Y refunfuñaste, te enojaste, maldijiste y me golpeaste, y luego me besaste con tanto arrepentimiento que supe que mis intentos tampoco habían sido en vano.

Menma, el ser humano tiene una existencia finita.

Pero desde ese día, cuando nos conocimos realmente y apartamos nuestras máscaras; desde entonces, contigo, me siento infinito.

O

" _¡Quién lo diría! Un gigante pacifista y honesto",_ fue la primera frase que te escuché decir. Lo suficiente, apenas, para llamar mi atención. La segunda, fue que el concepto de infinito era algo que no quedaba con el ser humano. ¿Imposible de asimilar, tal vez? Pero cuestionarme eso nunca había sido importante, ni antes ni en el momento en que rozaste tu mano en mi nuca.

Y es que, ¿por qué me importaría un concepto de ese tipo? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué le hablaba alguien que escapa de la cruda verdad de la muerte, a alguien que no se ha sentido vivo en años?

Pregunté tantas veces, a tantas personas. Ninguna de sus descripciones coincidían con mi sentir. Me cuestioné si estaba enfermo, si había algo en mi pasado que me había orillado a aquel estado. ¿Por qué no luchar contra ello? Simplemente, no había tenido la voluntad de hacerlo.

A diferencia de ti, yo sí supe siempre la fecha en que dejé de vivir. El recuerdo es lo suficientemente viejo para ya no resultar doloroso; el día en que perdí la última cosa en la vida a la que podía aferrarme. Y en aquel entonces, habría sido tan fácil dejar que mi cuerpo muriera también conmigo.

Fui impulsado hacia adelante por obligación, porque llevaba el peso de aquellos que cometieron el error de creer en mí y no podía irme sin solucionar aquello. Lo sabes tanto como yo, Charasuke, ¿cómo haces que el cuerpo siga cuando ni siquiera tú quieres hacerlo?

Tú y tu conflicto desenfrenado de intereses, de definiciones extrañas y reflexiones baratas. Tú, que me enseñaste el concepto de "infinito" y que puede tener muchas más definiciones. Tú, que me preguntaste de mi vida los últimos años y nunca supe responderte, por lo ausente y aislado que me sentía de todo.

Era como si el mundo girara a mi alrededor, siempre a un mismo ritmo, sin cambios de importancia. Una escena frente a mí que nunca debía tocar, porque al hacerlo pasarían cosas malas y todo acabaría, porque había dejado de pertenecer a ese lugar mucho tiempo antes.

Tiempo, lo que tú quisiste aprovechar y perdiste tanto como yo. Creo firmemente que, en el fondo, el ser humano nunca hace otra cosa que perder tiempo, también porque no es como que lo necesitemos para algo después.

Perder tiempo, ¿se supone que es nuestro? Y con esa cuestión me había entregado al destino para dejar de respirar porque de verdad quería hacerlo. Prefería perderlo todo de una vez a tener que soportar más dolor. Necesitaba morirme desde hace tanto…

El concepto de infinito nunca fue un problema para mí, porque nunca me vi más allá de nada. Era una fría y reconfortante idea de que mi existencia era lo suficientemente insignificante como para terminar de repente y sin nada que dejar atrás. Un insecto al que se aplasta contra la hierba, una carta que se quema en la chimenea. Nunca creí poder hacer algo más que seguir avanzando aunque no hubiera fin visible en ese camino, porque el fin ya había pasado y yo ya estaba en un lado completamente distinto, ajeno a lo demás. Un lugar tan oscuro que ver mis manos frente a mí era por sí una sorpresa.

Pero todo eso tampoco era mío. La reconfortante certeza del fin parecía golpearme duro en la cabeza cada vez que abría los ojos después de desear morir en sueños. "Aún no", parecía susurrarme la nada, "Aún es demasiado pronto".

Estaba tan harto de esperar a la inexistencia, que traté de distraerme con lo contrario. Que tú mencionaras el infinito, justamente, me hizo arquear la ceja y observarte más fijamente que antes.

No había mucha diferencia entre nosotros.

Pero tu muerte era diferente, y yo quería conocerla.

Y lo único que podía ofrecer era el poco placer que sabía proporcionar, que años de citas clandestinas y encuentros casuales para descargar eso que amenazaba con hacerme sentir vivo, me dieron.

Dime, Charasuke, ¿dónde estaríamos si no te hubiera invitado una copa aquella noche? ¿Qué habría sido de nosotros si no te hubieras lanzado hacia mí a comerme la boca a besos? ¿Si no hubiéramos terminado en mi casa luego de un buen polvo y con el alcohol escurriendo de nuestras venas un rato después?

Nunca quise decirte que no éramos muy diferentes. La realidad, era que quería ahogarme en tu desesperación, sentir algo que me recordara que dentro de mí había más que vacío.

Fuiste paciente, y yo fui un cabrón. Saber que reflejamos nuestro miedo en el otro no me hace sentir mejor. Pero, en realidad, nos ayudó a recordar que contra todo pronóstico, aún corría aire por nuestros pulmones; y todavía podíamos mover los dedos de nuestras manos, y sentir el cálido cuerpo del otro.

¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer con eso? Tardamos meses en averiguarlo. No imposible, pero sí difícil, el descubrir que el problema siempre había sido yo mismo, que nunca intenté nadar aún a sabiendas de que me estaba ahogando.

Y tú, siempre nadando a contracorriente.

Tú con tus conceptos extraños y tus ideas alocadas. El día que te pedí que te detuvieras, fue cuando todo empezó a cambiar.

No, no viniste a darle colores a mi vida, sino a recordarme que aún podía ver.

Y dejé que nuestros miedos se mezclaran, y creí que nunca saldríamos del hoyo. El algún momento, debido a no importa qué reflexión, llegué a la conclusión de que aquello hacía sido culpa mía, que yo te había orillado a esa media vida conmigo y si te dejaba hundirte más, perdería lo único que no había hecho del todo mal.

Así es: te convertiste en algo que podía perder.

Y fue ahí, en tu mirada justo antes de que decidiera jalarte de vuelta, que encontré un infinito. Hay miles de definiciones para ese concepto, y el hecho de que un gesto así trascienda de mis ojos a mi memoria, es ya suficiente para encontrar otra perspectiva.

Porque esa mirada la recuerdo diario, porque no podía olvidarla nunca. Porque a mi forma de verlo, es imposible que ese recuerdo se convierta en nada aún si yo me desvanezco. Porque gracias a ello, eres inmortal, Charasuke, y me enseñaste que yo también podía serlo.

Tienes razón, siempre la tuviste.

El ser humano tiene una existencia finita.

Pero desde aquel entonces, en que me enseñaste a volver a respirar, y cuando te recordé que tú debías hacerlo también; desde entonces, contigo, me siento infinito.

FIN


End file.
